


Lend Me Your Band-aid

by chryslucienne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Kalau plester hatimu habis, pinjam saja punya sahabatmu. Siapa tahu diberi lebih.





	Lend Me Your Band-aid

**Author's Note:**

> Karya original, tokoh dan cerita milik sendiri. Spin-off dari Side by Side yang entah kapan terbitnya.

"Haaa . . . AH . . ANGHRGH!"  
Pandanganku berubah putih, seluruh tubuhku mengejang dan aku lupa untuk bernapas untuk sesaat. Dadaku yang bergemuruh berhenti dan seluruh sendi yang pegal tidak terasa lagi. _Shiiiit!_  
"Ah . . Haaaaaa . . . ."  
Satu tarikan napas panjang dan punggungku kembali menyentuh seprai. Mataku pedih, rahangku pegal dan tenggorokanku sakit. Tidak ada yang bisa kudengar selain suara jantung yang nyaris menjebol gendang telinga, namun perlahan melambat seiring dengan napasku yang kembali.  
Kotarou masih di atasku dengan keringat yang menetes-netes dan wajah memerah. Dua kali sentakan lalu ia menarik pinggang dari selangkanganku. Ada suara 'pluk' pelan dan tarikan beberapa tisu secara paksa.  
Aku masih bisa mendengar ritme napasnya yang tidak keruan. Rasanya tidak heran kalau ia bakal memulai ronde keempat. Besok hari libur, jadi malam ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meratapi patah hatinya.  
"Mau air?"  
Bulu kudukku meremang mendengar suaranya yang berat dan serak. Aku mengangguk, ia beringsut dari ranjang kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Apa ini bakal menjadi waktu istirahat sebelum sesi gila? Kalau iya berarti aku harus meliburkan diri dari mengajari Mi- _tan_ dan Eichi besok Senin.  
Ia kembali dengan botol air mineral yang berkurang setengah. Aku bermaksud untuk duduk dan meminumnya tapi Kota malah merengkuh bahuku. Alih-alih membiarkanku minum sendiri, ia justru menumpahkan air dari mulutnya ke dalam milikku. _Goddamnit_.  
Aku mengerang saat ia melakukan untuk kedua kalinya. Bukannya berhenti, ia malah mengelus-elus bahuku seperti berusaha menenangkan. _Ya ampun, aku kan bukan kelinci yang birahi._  
"Oi."  
"Hmm?"   
Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum mengambil selimut yang kujejak di lantai. Kota berbaring di sebelahku setelah menyelimuti kami berdua. Lelaki ini menarikku lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leherku.  
"Aku baru tahu jika kau tipe yang suka pelukan setelah seks."  
"Berisik."  
Aku terkekeh sambil menyisir rambut nyaris ludesnya dengan jari. Ia mendusel seperti aku bakal hilang jika tidak dipegang erat-erat. Napasnya hangat dan menggelitik, mungkin aku bakal tegang lagi jika tidak kurang tidur semalam.  
"Kurasa Riku _senpai_ bakal menyesalinya jika tahu _O-face_ mu yang seksi." Aku bergidik ketika Kota menggosokkan pucuk hidungnya di leherku. "Tenang saja, kau nanti akan mendapat ganti yang lebih baik kok."  
"Kuharap juga begitu."  
"Wah, aku jadi ngantuk." Tanganku berhenti menyisir rambutnya yang lembab. "Uh, jangan elus punggungku nanti tegang lagi."  
" _As if,_ " katanya sambil tertawa. "Kau saja sudah nyaris pingsan saat orgasme terakhir."  
"Iya itu makanya, sekali lagi mungkin bakal mati. Aku capek."  
Mataku sudah terpejam ketika Kota mengelus punggungku sekali lagi. Ia beringsut dari leherku lalu mengecup sekali, dua kali, naik ke dagu dan ujung bibir. Aku sudah bersiap menjejaknya ketika Kota mendadak menciumku lama-lama di bibir.  
" _Sweet dream._ "

 

10.12  
01.02.17


End file.
